fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Lightheart
Alexander Lightheart (アレクサンダー リシアアト, arekusandaa rishiaato) is an upcoming character in Fairy Tail: Light of Hope. He is the eldest son of the Lightheart family and a powerful mage that utilizes Sword Magic as his main magic, Requip to change between his various swords and the powerful Tyrant's Covenant when facing powerful enemies and Human Subordination after his corruption Appearance Alexander is a tall man at his thirties with long silver hair that reach his waist, green eyes, metal shoulder pads, black leather coat and boots. 'Personality' Alexander has a very calm and stoic personality, but his greatest trait is his caring nature towards everyone in need and his upholding of moral values. He is considered by many a pure, selfless knight that destroys evil and helps the innocent, and while it's true, he has his own desires like every human being. He desires to one day fight his father whom is considered one of the strongest swordsmen in Minstrel and surpass him, something that will also make him the true head of the family. He is very proud of being a spawn of the Lightheart family, which he loves immensely, and always tries his best of bringing honor to that name and anything and anyone that threatens or insults it will suffer his rare wrath. However, after coming in contact with a certain demon's essense, he became a void, calculating man that desires power and control over others, including his siblings who he won't hesitate to kill if they do not yield to him and he mastered lost magics that reflect said change. Magic and Abilities Enchanted Strength: Immense Speed: Incredible Magic Power: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sword Magic Sword Magic is easily one of the most common Holder Magics across Ishgar, giving the users the ability to apply magical properties to swords. It is quite versatile in its own right, with a number of applications. Most commonly, users are shown to possess the ability to telekinetically manipulate their swords, imbue elements into their blade or use magic power to form incredible combinations of strikes to combat their foes. The fundamental invocation of Sword Magic requires the caster to exert their magic power into or around the sword, this gives them the ability to inflict such changes as telekinetic movement, change in size, elemental imbuement and general energy-based amplification. Sword Magic is an immensely vast magic, with numerous possibilities mages are capable of exploring. Much like most magic, the limits to Sword Magic are only bound by their imagination and their usage of the weapon itself. Spells *'Sword Beam' (魔力剣波ソード・ビーム, Sōdo Bīmu; lit. "Magical Power Sword Wave"): Sword Beam is one of the most basic and highly used spells of Sword Magic. The user channels their magic power into their blade, condensing and empowering it until a chosen moment in which, with the swing of their blade, they unleash a torrent or beam of energy towards their foe. This beam travels at high speeds, with a homing quality to track down their target, inflicting great damage to them in accordance with the power imbued in the blade. Sword Beam is one of the easiest spells to learn and can be cast with varying levels of magic power for varying levels of damage and effect, making it an effective addition to any mage's arsenal. *'Spellblade' (魔法煎剣スペルブレード, Superuburēdo; lit. "Magic Infusion Sword"): Spellblade is one of the most recognizable applications of Sword Magic, giving the caster the ability to fuse their magic power into the blade, enhancing it's cutting power and with enough practice, additionally imbuing it with an elemental effect. To use Spellblade, the user must channel their magic power into the blade, coating it with a layer of magical energy, whose color corresponds to their aura. This drastically increases the cutting power of their blade, making it easier to take on their foes. As previously stated, this is the base ability of Spellblade, and gifted users are also capable of transforming the energy around their blade into an element. This leads to great effects such as flame swords, lightning blades, and more. By imbuing their sword with an element, the caster is additionally capable of casting some elemental spells through the blade for extended versatility. *'Shatterguard' (備壊攻撃シャッターガード, Shattāgādo; lit. "Defense Breaking Strike"): Shatterguard is a basic yet excellent spell of Sword Magic that is most commonly used to combat other swordsmen, though can also be used as a plain attack or defensive maneuver. The user channels magic power into their blade, positioning it so the entirety of the blade is forward, Then they charge forward, as energy forms in eight lines around the blade, wrapping into a blunt battering ram of sorts. By clashing their blade against their foes, they illicit incredible force, knocking them back and shattering through their defense. This spell can also be used offensively, as one of the few blunt usages of Sword Magic, knocking opponents to the ground without the need to slice them open. It can also be used defensively as a shield, the blade meeting a counter-opposing attack to effectively tank it if it is in a similar range of power. *'Kamaitachi' (鎌鼬, Kamaitachi): Kamaitachi stems from mechanics similar to Sword Pressure serving as a magical equivalent for those incapable of reaching such an insane speed without magical enhancement. The user channels their magic power into their blade, shrouding it with energy before swinging it towards their foe. The rapid motion causes the energy to jump off the blade, streaking through the air at high velocity towards the target. These scythe-like blades of energy possess incredible cutting power and some users have even seen bisecting their opponents with a particularly strong attack. Users of Kamaitachi are also capable of it at a staggering rate, swing after swing to create a vicious assault of blades to target their foes. *'Slashing God' (神を砕く, Kami o kudaku):'' Alexander begins by gathering magic power in his sword which he later externalizes, creating a giant sword like aura that surrounds his normal one, increasing its physical strength and sharpness greatly. *Sword Birth: A spell that signifies his master swordsman status. It allows Alexander to spawn practically infinite swords from everywhere he desires. He usually stabs the ground to have them burst from the ground or swings his sword to fire them in mid-air. *'Fafnir's Greedy Rage:' An ultimate spell created by him in order to subjucate all swordsmen. He begins by gathering magic energy in his sword filled with feelings of desire and draws an ouroboros symbol with his sword and slashes it in half,creating an ethereal green dragon faced tornado. Said dragon tornado pierces and slices gravely those hit and when a sword is enveloped in it will have its power and slicing ability added to the total power of the spell. Tyrant's Covenant 'Tyrant's Covenant' (暴君契約, "''Bōkun Keiyaku") is a Lost Magic that was created in order to subjugate and effectively dominate over others. Alexander, as a user of this magic, has control over "Nature" and "Power" and as such has the capability to reign over each realm with near absolute control. With the Nature part, he is connected directly to and can communicate, influence, manipulate and control all of nature which includes all living beings, plants, geology of the Earth, and both the matter and energy of which all of these things are composed and also knowing exactly where he is. Finally, with the Power function, Alexander has control over the physical energies in his general area such as kinetic energy, light, temperature etc.Finally, he can multiply the damage output of his attacks and spells while being able to weaken or even nullify the enemy's own, with the requirement in the latter case being him actually seeing the incoming attack to affect it. After his corruption, he discarded its use. Spells * Tyrant's Presence: 'A spell that he uses to distinguish ''weak from strong. By utilizing the '''Nature part of his magic, he exerts his magic outwards and overloads his target's instincts, creating a presence that specifically triggers the natural instinct of survival. As expected, this spell can actually kill due to the increased adrenaline rush. * Tyrant's Loot: '''By raising his hand and exerting the '''Power part of his magic, Alexander can absorb energies in his vicinity to empower himself. * Supreme Movement: '''By exercising the Power part of his magic, Alexander doubles the kinetic energy he exerts * '''Supreme Force: By exercising the Power part of his magic, Alexander doubles the impact force of his strikes. * Tyrant's Subjugation: '''By exercising the Nature part of his magic, Alexander can calm and subjucate any animal and magical beast he encounters,with the latter needing to be weaker or equal in magic power with him. Human Subordination Magic '''Human Subordination Magic (人間隷属魔法 Ningen Reizoku Mahō) also called the Ruler's Magic, is a Lost Magic that allows the user to cast significant influence over humans, making it possible to make them subordinates for the user. In battle, it could be used to temporarily weaken the physical and magical abilities of humans around him. With this magic, Zoldeo was able to dominate a battle against four of Fairy Tail's mages all at once. However, the magic does not work properly on non-humans, such as Celestial Spirits. It also allows the user to kidnap and summon humans to aid himself in battle, which means that, in terms of Caprico, it is essentially a reverse version of Celestial Spirit magic. Humans summoned by the user materialize in a "dissolving" manner, and then disappears afterwards in a similar manner. And like spirits, summoned humans are sentient, albeit under the imperatives of the user, and can even verbally response to commands, implying that it does not completely eliminate free will of the recipient. It can also act as a means of transportation, allowing him to recall his human guildmates for him to later release onto the battlefield. This has become his trademark magic along his Sword Magic after his corruption which somehow was imprinted on him, using it for both gaining strong subjects and always having an edge in battle. * King's Loot: Alexander points his palm towards his enemy's location and does a gripping motion, with his target being surrounded by a red aura that weakens them to a certain or all parameters and percent while he himself gains equal increase. Also, he can choose a specific parameter to affect by simply saying the name. * King's Promotion: A spell that Alexander can use on himself or others and with it, he can increase by double the parameters of himself or another human being's. This spell not only can increase power, speed etc. but also evolving things such as one's magic momentarily: a mere Fire Bullet can become a humongous sphere of immense heat, one's Requip speed becomes two times faster etc. * King's Punishment: A spell that makes spells and projectiles to be reflected back at their owners with more than double the power by Alexander simply swinging his hand. * Astraea Enforcers: Alexander can summon numerous Astraea Enforcers he came across and uses them as artillery units. * Nightmare of Rhodes: An infamous assassin that was lurking at the street corners of the Rhodes Country. A previously uncaught criminal that always managed to escape either via his skills or his Stealth after killing his targets with Poison Magic . Equipment *'Kusanagi: '''The sword he always uses which is a long katana with a length that almost equals his height. It possesses incredible sharpness and is said to become sharper the more it is bathed in blood. *'Cerberus Hide: A wolf like armour of grayish black colour, green highlights and eyes, three canine toothed masks on the face and pauldrons. Finally, the armour has claws and a tail. This armour was made from a magical beast and allows Alexander to turn all his inner darkness into waves of darkness magic energy and the more he fights the more berserk he becomes. *'''Demon Sealer: A sword forged specifically by Alexander that allows him to seal any demon or demonic power after stabbing it. Thanks to it, he managed to seal the remaining essense of a powerful demon, but he got corrupted without him realizing. 'Trivia' *Alexander's appearance and fighting style are based from Sephiroth from'' Final Fantasy'' series. *He is a mix of various characters such as Sesshomaru and Byakuya Kuchiki Category:DeathGr Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User Category:Lost Magic User